<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like You (K. Akaashi) by OneHappyKayla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297085">I Like You (K. Akaashi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHappyKayla/pseuds/OneHappyKayla'>OneHappyKayla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHappyKayla/pseuds/OneHappyKayla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETED--A story about Akaashi and Y/N meeting in class and falling in love. Of course, Bokuto is always around too hehe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Let's just say you're not happy.</p><p>You tap my pencil trying to distract your fingers from reaching to your hair and trying to flatten it. When you woke up this morning, you looked in the mirror and expected to see the beautiful queen you are, but instead, you were greeted by your hair being worse than usual. Awesome!🙂</p><p>Today marks the beginning of the second semester of the year, so one of your classes changed from financial literacy to just study hall, which is basically a free period for studying.</p><p>Anyway, you were too busy staring at your jumbled notes from your last class to notice a person was looking over your shoulders. They let go of the breath they were holding in, and you feel a strong breeze on your neck. You jump and you look behind me.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Big, golden eyes stare back at you with humor in them.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey! I've never seen you before!" The guy's head cocks to the side, and he has a huge grin on his face. You're too transfixed on his weird black and gray spiky hair to even process what he said.</p><p>"Huh? Oh. I don't know. I mean, I've never seen you before either..." You mutter while looking away.</p><p>"What? You don't know who I am? What kind of buffoonery is this? I've never heard such a thing before!" He gasps. Your eyes widen. You've literally never met someone who is so arrogant.</p><p>"Come on, Bokuto-san. You should really know that maybe you're not that well known." A calm, low voice comes from the other side behind you. You turn to your other side and are faced with the most beautiful man you have ever seen. Beautiful is the only word to describe him. "Cute" is an understatement, and "hot" isn't really sincere enough. His gunmetal blue eyes turn from the weird, owl-looking dude to you.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Akaashi Keiji and I'm a second year." He nods at his friend, "And this is Bokuto-san, he's a third year. I apologize for him disrupting your studying."</p><p>"Heh, it's okay. I'm y/n and I'm a second year, too. It's nice to meet you." You offer your hand to Akaashi, and he shakes it lightly. His fingers were long and firm, but yet so soft. His thumb slightly rubs the back of your hand, and you snatch your hand back a little too aggressively.</p><p>"Actually, I am NOT sorry for disturbing you." Bokuto says with a smug smile. You look at him surprised. "I wouldn't have this chance of talking to you if I hadn't." He winks. HE WINKS.</p><p>You couldn't stop the smile from appearing on your face. Bokuto is just too entertaining.</p><p>Akaashi scowls and says with warning in his voice, "Bokuto-san."</p><p>Boktuto rolls his eyes and looks at you. "I'm surprised you don't know me. I am the ace of Fukurodani's boys volleyball team. Let's just say that I'm super good at volleyball." He literally shoves up his sleeves and flexes his arms.</p><p>You let out a laugh and that gains a couple of looks from the class to your direction. You look down with a small blush creeping to your face. That was embarrassing.</p><p>You look up and see Akaashi's eyes observing you.</p><p>Um...</p><p>The bell rings and you get up. Internally, you let out a sigh of relief because you didn't know what you would have done after meeting Akaashi's weird stare.</p><p>You start to walk away, but Bokuto grabs your wrist and twists you to look at him and Akaashi.</p><p>"We'll walk with you, y/n! You're heading to lunch, right?"</p><p>**Akaashi's POV**</p><p>"..You're heading to lunch, right?" Bokuto-san asks enthusiastically.</p><p>Oh, Bokuto-san, you're gonna scare y/n.</p><p>I look at you, and I can't help but feel a small smile rise to my lips.</p><p>You're really beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p>"It's fine, really. You don't have to sit with me." You tell Bokuto with a slight tone of exasperation in your voice. Bokuto and Akaashi follow you as you walk through the crowded hallway. </p><p>"But I want to! WE want to. Right, Akaashi?" Bokuto looks at Akaashi with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>Akaashi stares into your eyes and it makes you want to shiver, "Of course."</p><p>Bokuto huffs, "Then it's settled. We're eating with you, y/n."</p><p>You sigh and said, "Alright. But I don't know if Yukie and Kaori would be okay with it.."Kaori and Yukie are basically your only friends. You're friendly with other people, but no one else is necessarily your friend.</p><p>"Yukie and Kaori? Our managers?" Akaashi asks.</p><p>"Huh? Your managers? I thought they were the girls' volleyball team managers.." You say confused as the three of you enter the outside courtyard.</p><p>Akaashi teasingly taps your nose and you feel a chill go down your spine. That was so unexpected.</p><p>"No, no, y/n. They're the boys' managers." Akaashi says with a small smile on his lips. Bokuto looks back and forth between you and his junior. </p><p>You blush a bit because you were embarrassed that you didn't even know what your friends really do after school.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna hurt those girls when I get the chance.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, well I'm just dumb. You guys must be lucky to have them as your managers..." You say but trail off when you see your girls. A smile bursts from your face as Kaori and Yukie wave.</p><p>And then they saw Bokuto and Akaashi trailing behind you. Bokuto is staring at your white shoes stepping in the moist grass while Akaashi seems to be staring at your legs.</p><p>"Y/n... what is this himbo and this prince doing with you?" Kaori asks while suspiciously staring at the boys.</p><p>You look back at them. Bokuto grins while Akaashi has a calm expression. "Well, I met them last period. I guess we're friends now."</p><p>"OMG, y/n! We're friends? That's so nice of you to say!" Bokuto gleams and throws his arm around your neck. Akaashi walks past you two and sits down.</p><p>"Hi, Yukie. Hi, Kaori." He says bluntly.</p><p>Yukie gives him her usual sweet smile, "Hi, Akaashi! So you're friends with y/n now? This is a first. I've never really seen you hang out with girls."</p><p>You sit down next to him and look at him curiously. The tips of his ears are slightly pink and he has a small scowl on his face. "You don't know who I hang out with, Yukie."</p><p>Bokuto chimes in, "What do you mean, Akaashi? Yukie is right, though. You only hang out with me..."</p><p>Akaashi glares at Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, be quiet."</p><p>You and the girls stifle a laugh and Akaashi looks at you. His expression seems to be still calm, but he has a very faint blush on his cheeks. You turn serious when you realize he's staring.</p><p>"You should come to our match on Friday, y/n!" Bokuto exclaims in the middle of the peaceful silence while everyone ate.</p><p>"Yeah! The boys are really good, y/n!" Kaori says matter-of-factly.</p><p>You look down and fiddle with your fingers. "I mean, if you really want me to..."</p><p>"Of course! Right, Akaashi?" Bokuto says.</p><p>Akaashi's pinky finger that was close to your hand slightly reaches out and touches you. "Of course. You should come, y/n." He looks at you and his expression is undisturbed, but his eyes seem to be begging.</p><p>You blush from the intensity of his stare and mutter, "Well, if you insist."</p><p>Akaashi smiles. And this time it's a full, genuine smile. Your heart slams against your ribcage. His perfect smile made you all gooey and melt inside.</p><p>
  <em>I just met this guy and I think I'm in love already. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p>"Chance ball!" Yells Komi, the libero of the team.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi yells while his fingers lift the ball into the air towards Bokuto.</p><p>You're sitting on the bleachers above the court and your lip starts to hurt from biting it so hard. The game was intense because Fukurodani was playing against a strong team.</p><p>Nekoma High School.</p><p>But that's not the only concern on your mind.</p><p>Akaashi is looking so fine in his uniform, and you're so close to a nosebleed. You can see his thick thigh muscles flex when he jumps to set the ball.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I checking him out?</em>
</p><p><em>"Because you are not immune to people with testosterone and a beautiful face </em>" An inner voice says.</p><p>I scowl to myself. <em>Whatever.</em></p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto shouts as he slams the ball in a straight line into the other court. You see a middle blocker on the other team with weird spiky hair flip off Bokuto. Bokuto sticks out his tongue at him, and you can't help but smile.</p><p>Surprisingly, Bokuto looks at your direction and sees you. He grins and waves enthusiastically. You give a small wave and notice the dude on the other side of the net stare at you with squinted eyes. He sees that you're looking at him, so he winks at you. You're slightly taken aback, so you drop your hand and feel a blush creep to your face.</p><p>Bokuto cocks his head in confusion and looks at the middle blocker. "What did you do, Kuroo?"</p><p>Kuroo looks at Bokuto and shrugs, "Nothing of your concern, you annoying owl." He glances at you and walks back to his position.</p><p>
  <b>**Akaashi's POV**</b>
</p><p>"Nice toss, Akaashi!" Bokuto says as he walks towards me. I nod and scan the bleachers.</p><p>
  <em>Is y/n here like she said she would be?</em>
</p><p>"She's sitting up there, Akaashi," Bokuto says and points somewhere in the bleachers.</p><p>"What?" I look at Bokuto.</p><p>Bokuto-san smirks, "You're looking for y/n, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..." I look in the direction Bokuto pointed and there you are. You're already waving at me. I feel a tug in my chest and smile at you.</p><p>I see you get up and you cheer, "Go Akaashi!"</p><p>This time I grin, but I feel eyes boring into my head. I look to my right and see Bokuto's golden eyes staring intensely at me. "What, Bokuto-san?"</p><p>Bokuto shrugs, "Nothing. Come on, just one more point to win this match!"</p><p>I narrow my eyes but return to my position.</p><p>***</p><p>"Yeah!" Screams the team when Bokuto spikes the last point. I shake off my nervousness because it all ended well. I really didn't want to mess up with y/n watching me...</p><p>I look at the bleachers trying to find you, but my team pushes me into the locker rooms.</p><p>I tried changing fast to come out and try to talk to you, but when I stepped outside of the locker room I see Kuroo from Nekoma talking to you already. I pause in surprise because I never pictured you two together.</p><p>
  <em>What's this feeling ? It's not a really good feeling...</em>
</p><p>I clench my hand and look away when I see you glance back at me.</p><p>"What's up, Akaashi?" Bokuto comes out of the room with a damp towel in his hand. I look at him and shake my head. Bokuto scans the court and he catches you and Kuroo. His eyes widen a bit and he stomps towards them.</p><p>I sigh and follow Bokuto before he does anything ridiculous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p>"I've never seen you in the crowds before." The middle blocker from earlier comes up to you while you are waiting for Akaashi and Bokuto. "Hi. I'm Kuroo the captain of the Nekoma boy's volleyball team."</p><p>I meet his narrow eyes and say, "Hi... Y/n is my name." And then you divert your eyes back to the locker room doors. You finally see Akaashi and it seems like he's looking at you? But you wouldn't know because his head turned to look at another direction too quickly.</p><p>"So you're here to cheer for Fukurodani? That's a dumb mistake. The energy flowing through that team couldn't possibly support the brain system...They're nothing compared to us where our oxygen is in a constant flow!" Kuroo puffs his chest a bit.</p><p>You scrunch your eyebrows in confusion. <em>Did this kid just compare volleyball to science? Like actual chemistry?</em></p><p>Kuroo doesn't seem to notice your confusion because he's too proud of the chemistry reference he made.</p><p>"KUROO!" A thundering voice approaches. "I know we kicked your butts, but that doesn't mean you should take revenge by hitting on our beloved cheerleader."</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes at Bokuto, "Just shut up, you owl."</p><p>You see Akaashi coming close and stops next to Bokuto. He swiftly glances at you before greeting Kuroo. "Greetings, Kuroo-san."</p><p>Kuroo grins and says, "Oya? Still no girlfriend, Akaashi? I thought I told you last practice match that you should start searching for a girl."</p><p>Bokuto smirks at Akaashi. Akaashi rolls his eyes, "You don't have to worry about me, Kuroo."</p><p>Bokuto interrupts, "Hey, hey, hey. 'Don't worry'? That means you're actually onto something, then." He pokes Akaashi's arm with his elbow and grins.</p><p>Akaashi diverts his eyes to the ground. "Like I said, don't worry about it." You've been observing Akaashi's face the entire time. He's blushing. <b>(Author's note: AKAASHI BLUSHING WOULD BE SO CUTE)</b></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi already likes someone then?</em>
</p><p>Well, of course he would. I just met him anyway. I'm sure there's another girl he's close with that he met in the beginning of the year.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Didn't Bokuto say he doesn't hang out with girls?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So that could mean... Nah, I'm getting ahead of myself. I just met him on Monday anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Here you go, y/n." Akaashi hands out to you a pork bun. You accept gratefully and take a bite. It was so good and warm you had to let out a small groan satisfaction. It was freezing outside since it's late November and you were just happy to have something warm enter your body. Akaashi smiles at you a bit and you blush realizing that he must've heard you. "Sorry..."</p><p>Akaashi slightly shakes his head and his voice is so low only you can hear him say, "It's okay. I thought it was cute." And then he takes a bite off his pork bun as if what he said was completely normal.</p><p>You stop chewing and stare at him with wide eyes and the tips of your ears are burning. You open your mouth to awkwardly say thanks, but Bokuto interferes by saying, "This pork bun is SO GOOD!"</p><p>After you helped the team clean the court, they invited you to walk with them to the supermarket and buy pork buns. Now all of you are sitting on the curb enjoying the small meal. You stare at the road intensely because you were too embarrassed to look at Akaashi. Thankfully, Konoha started a conversation with you, "Hey, y/n, what did you think of the game?"</p><p>Everyone including Akaashi turns to look at you. You look to the side, 'Well, I thought you guys did really good. Your defenses were strong and well, obviously Bokuto's spikes were amazing..."</p><p>"Yay!" Bokuto exclaims when he hears you mention his name.</p><p>Akaashi head cocked to the side and said, "What about me, y/n?"</p><p>You widen your eyes, "Uh-"</p><p>"Yeah, what about me, y/n?" Konoha asks next.</p><p>"And me?"</p><p>"Ooh! And me?"</p><p>One by one each of the players asks and you giggle. Your eyes meet Akaashi and you silently say, <em>You did amazing, Akaashi.</em></p><p>It seemed like Akaashi knew what you were trying to tell him because he smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 5</b>
</p><p>It's been about three weeks since you met Akaashi and Bokuto. There have been days when it would snow all day, but it really just added to the feel of the holidays coming up. It's your favorite time of the year, and you're happy that you got new friends to celebrate with this year. Everyday Akaashi and Bokuto would sit with you, Yukie, and Kaori at lunch. The conversations were very entertaining, and you lost count of the amount of times water has shot through your nose from laughing at Bokuto. Plus, it wasn't all bad because Akaashi would come in right away with a tissue wiping your face.</p><p>Today in study period you were peacefully writing notes for Spanish while listening to your favorite song. At some point last week, Akaashi and Bokuto moved into the empty seats on both of your sides, so Akaashi immediately noticed you started to bump your leg up and down to the beat of the song. You were too busy reading to notice him watching you until he leaned in close and plucked one of the earbuds out of your right ear. You flipped your head to the right in surprise.</p><p>"What'cha listening to, y/n?" Akaashi asks.</p><p>"Um-" Before you could answer, he plugs in the earbud and observes the song. After listening to it, he looks at you with confusion in his eyes.</p><p>"It's<em> Sofia</em> by Clairo," you say to clear his confusion.</p><p>"Ah, I've never heard of it before. This your favorite song?" He asks while the earbud is still plugged in.</p><p>You nod. He then says, "One of my favorites is <em>Make You Mine</em> by Public."</p><p>You perk up, "Oh yeah, I've listened to that before. It's a good song." Akaashi smiles softly and opens his mouth to say something, but Bokuto interrupts.</p><p>"Well, MY favorite song is <em>Single Ladies</em> by my queen Beyoncé!" Bokuto exclaims.</p><p>You laugh and say, "I don't blame you, Bokuto. It's such a bop!"</p><p>Suddenly, the bell rings and you jump in surprise. Akaashi chuckles softly and picks up his bag. You pluck your phone off your desk and right when you are about to put it in your pocket, Akaashi grabs your wrist. You look at him in confusion.</p><p>"Hey, I just realized I don't have your number...," he says and your eyes widen. "Would you mind giving it to me?"</p><p>Bokuto heard him and chimed in, "You're so right, Akaashi! Gimme your number, too, y/n!"</p><p>You smile. "Of course!"</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto take out their phones and write down the number they gave you. Immediately, your phone chimed with the notification of a new text. You look down and see:</p><p>
  <b>                       Baby Owls Gang! &lt;3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto:)</b>
</p><p>Hey hey hey!</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi;)</b>
</p><p>Hi.</p><p>
  <b>                                                                     ME</b>
</p><p>                                                                    Bye.<b></b></p><p> </p><p>"Aw, so rude, y/n!" Bokuto complains.</p><p>
  <b>Bokuto:)</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi pats his shoulders and gives you a wink. You blink in surprise and blush. Akaashi says while dragging Bokuto out of the room, "Come on, Bokuto-san. Let's go to lunch and cheer you up with food."</p><p>Bokuto perks up, "Yay!"</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head in disappointment, but little do you know that Akaashi is gleaming inside because he's happy he has your number now.</p><p>And (this is a secret between us and Akaashi😉), he also put "Future Sweetheart" as your contact name.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"Okay, we'll go over the set up for prom in next week's meeting! Bye now," says the student body president. You get up and leave the room you were sitting in for the student council meeting after school. You grab your bag and by coincidence, your walking route to the parking lot had you pass by the gyms. You hear shoes squeaking in every gym and realize it must be the boys and girls volleyball team. As you walk by the first gym's doors, a loud voice stops you.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, y/n! Wait for us!" Bokuto yells. You stop in your tracks and look. Bokuto has a broom in his hands. "We're done cleaning up, so wait!"</p><p>You scan the gym but don't see Akaashi. He must already be in the locker room. You shrug and sit on a bench where Yukie and Kaori are talking.</p><p>"I'm definitely going to fail that Algebra II test," Kaori groans.</p><p>You add, "The more I study, the more I get confused."</p><p>Kaori and Yukie giggle, and you hear Bokuto exclaim behind you, "Akaashi is super smart! He can help you study, y/n!"</p><p>You turn and see Bokuto and Akaashi with their bags over their shoulders. Akaashi sighs, "Do you need help studying, too, Bokuto-san? I'm sure you do."</p><p>Bokuto nods and then gasps, "Oh! Study date at Akaashi's house!"</p><p>You laugh, "Well, not today. Maybe this Saturday in the evening cause I work in the morning. Can you, Akaashi?"</p><p>Akaashi meets your eyes, "Saturday it is." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>You were eating a granola bar during your lunch break at work when your phone got a text.</p><p>                                             Baby Owls Gang! &lt;3</p><p>Bokuto-san:)</p><p>Don't ditch us today, y/n</p><p>                                                                                                    Me</p><p>                                                                                                    Of course not &gt;:)</p><p>Akaashi;)</p><p>Looking forward to today.</p><p>You get butterflies in your stomach when you read Akaashi's text. Oh God, he barely said anything special, y/n. Get a hold of yourself.</p><p>But it's Akaashi! AND I'm going to his house today. How can I get a hold of myself? Another voice says.</p><p>You shake your head in order to try to clear your thoughts. But who are we kidding. It's Akaashi. He's in our heads 24/7.</p><p>***</p><p>It's later in the evening when you ring Akaashi's doorbell. You notice that there's only a small car that Akaashi usually drives in, and you realize Akaashi must be home alone. You whip your head when the door in front of you opens with a creak. You are presented with Akaashi in a loose crew neck sweatshirt and black joggers. You visibly gulp. This man already looks hot in his school uniform and his volleyball jersey, but he looks straight up beautiful in casual clothes.</p><p>Akaashi slightly smiles and says, "Hey."</p><p>Please rail me.</p><p>You smile awkwardly, "Hi."</p><p>Akaashi holds the door wider to let you in. When you step inside, you see that the inside of his house is a simple, modern white theme. You turn to look at Akaashi who is gazing at you, "Your house is really pretty."</p><p>Akaashi shrugs, "It's okay. Come on, let's head to my room."</p><p>Those words make your stomach turn nervously. What kind of room does Akaashi have?</p><p>***</p><p>*Akaashi's POV*</p><p>Why isn't Bokuto here yet? Did his mother never teach him that one should never leave a lady waiting?</p><p>I glance at y/n. She's sitting so patiently while I see her eyes exploring my room. I blush a bit. I wonder what she thinks of my room? Well, it can't be anything too bad. I'd say my room is pretty simple. It has white walls with light blue bed sheets and minimal decor. </p><p>I look down when my phone vibrates.</p><p>                                                                Bokuto-san</p><p>Bokuto-san</p><p>Yo. Is y/n there yet?</p><p>I roll my eyes and type a short response.</p><p>                                                                                                                                    Me</p><p>                                                                                                                                      Yes.</p><p>Bokuto-san</p><p>I'm sorry, but suddenly my head and stomach hurts, so I can't go. You and y/n have fun though! Bye ;)</p><p>What?</p><p>Great. Now I have to break the news to y/n. I glance at you again and you're reading something on your phone. I wish you would tell me what you're reading. I wish you would tell me your hobbies, your favorite food, your favorite color. I just want to know you...</p><p>I clear my throat, "Ahem." You look up with your pretty (e/c) eyes. "So... Bokuto isn't feeling well. He can't come today."</p><p>I see your eyes sadden, and I feel bad for thinking you look adorable when you pout.</p><p>**Y/N's POV**</p><p>UBERUFBORBEOA BOKUTO ISN'T COMING? HE'S LEAVING ME AND AKAASHI ALONE?</p><p>**Akaashi's POV**</p><p>"Want me to put on some music?" I ask trying to think of something to lift your spirit.</p><p>Your head nods enthusiastically yes. I smile and look up Sofia by Clairo. I turn the volume up a bit and start to take my chemistry notebook out. I pause when I notice you staring at me with wide eyes.</p><p>"What? Something on my face?" I ask while bringing a hand to my face.</p><p>You shake your head, "I'm just surprised at the choice of song you made."</p><p>I soften my gaze, "Well, I remember you told me this was your favorite song."</p><p>I see your cheeks turn into a light shade of pink and you smile. We bop our heads lightly to the music as we read our textbooks and share our notes. I can't help but keep glancing at you. You look so pretty in regular sweatpants and a t-shirt. Though, I wish it were my shirt instead.</p><p>You meet my eyes, and my heart skips a beat when you smile.</p><p>If only you knew, y/n...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 7</b>
</p><p>"How did it go at Akaashi's house, y/n?" Bokuto asks when he and Akaashi set their bags down on their desks.</p><p>You look up from your computer, "Oh, it was good. I finally understand some stuff."</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I swear it was a wholesome study "date". </em>
</p><p><em>"You wish it wasn't so wholesome, though."  </em>Your other inner voice says.</p><p>
  <em>Shh. Don't expose me. </em>
</p><p>You see a flash of disappointment on Bokuto's face."Hm. Alright." He sighs and sits down.</p><p>Akaashi raises an eyebrow but ignores him. He looks at you with an unreadable expression and says, "I hope you do well on your test."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>When the school day ended, you headed straight to the supermarket. Since it's Monday, you have to buy the usual groceries that run out in a week. You're carrying a carton of eggs because you suddenly feel like baking some cookies tonight. You turn to the aisle where the sugars are, and your face hits a strong surface.</p><p>"I'm sorry," You automatically say. You look up to see Akaashi staring at you with surprised eyes. "Akaashi!"</p><p>"What are you doing here, y/n?" Akaashi asks.</p><p>You look down, "Um- just some errands... I plan to bake some things..."</p><p>Akaashi leans down a bit and peers at you with his blue-green eyes trying to get you to look at him, "Can I join?"</p><p>Your head whips up, "Wha-?"</p><p>Akaashi smiles a bit, "I'm going to help you bake."</p><p>He straightens his back and then grabs the carton of eggs in your hand and walks to the self-checkout counter.</p><p>You stand in shock for a second and say, "Oh, wait! I need sugar..."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"I can carry the bags you know. They're not heavy," You whine and elbow his side. Akaashi shakes his head and he continues to walk. The both of you are walking to your house that is just a couple blocks away.</p><p>"Exactly. They're not heavy, so let me carry them," Akaashi responds.</p><p>You groan. "Why are you so nice??"</p><p>Akaashi pauses and when he was about to answer, his phone suddenly rings with the WII music as his ringtone.</p><p>Akaashi blushes a bit and answers the phone, "Hello?"</p><p>"AGHAASHI! What's up? Where are you? You haven't texted me at all!" You hear Bokuto on the phone.</p><p>Akaashi sighs, "Bokuto-san. It's Monday. It's the day we don't have practice, so I am busy doing other things."</p><p>You purse your lips. You kind of feel bad for stealing Akaashi away from Bokuto.</p><p>"Doing what?" Bokuto asks.</p><p>Akaashi looks at you and smiles, "I'm walking with y/n right now. We're going to bake cookies."</p><p>You blush at his sweet smile and look away.</p><p>"YOU'RE WITH Y/N??!!!" Bokuto yells so loud Akaashi has to move the phone away from his ear. "I'M HEADING OVER RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"Do you even know where she lives?" Akaashi asks with an amused eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Of course. I looked her up in the school office. Goodbye now."</p><p>Akaashi widens his eyes, "Wait- I don't think you can do tha-"</p><p>But Bokuto had already hung up.</p><p>You burst into laughter. "I can't believe him. HAHAHA."</p><p>Akaashi shakes his head and suddenly grabs your wrist. "Come on. We have to get to your house before he does."</p><p>He drags you along as he starts to walk fast down the sidewalk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 8</b>
</p><p>Right when you put the key into your doorknob, you hear someone behind you say, "HEY GUYS!"</p><p>You turn and see Bokuto standing proudly at the end of your driveway. Akaashi shakes his head. "Come on, Bokuto-san."</p><p>You giggle and turn the knob and open the door. You let Akaashi and Bokuto in and say, "Welcome to my humble abode."</p><p>Bokuto looks around, "So cute!!"</p><p>"Take off your shoes, Bokuto-san." Akaashi reminds him.</p><p>"Oh, right." Bokuto laughs.</p><p>You smile and walk towards the kitchen. "You can leave the bag here on the counter."</p><p>You start to take out all the tools needed for the cookies while Akaashi places all the ingredients on the counter. You both jump slightly when suddenly Bokuto starts blasting Christmas music from his phone. He grins and says, "It's way too quiet in here."</p><p>You let out a laugh and catch Akaashi looking at you. Akaashi then says, "Do you have any aprons, y/n? I don't really want to dirty my clothes."</p><p>Bokuto gasps, "Give me one too! Wearing aprons makes everything so fun."</p><p>You nod and grab three aprons from the kitchen's closet. As you tie the knot behind your back, you glance at Akaashi. Akaashi had already started cracking the eggs. Your eyes travel down his body. The apron fit him so well. Imagine having him as a house-husband and coming home to him in a cute apron...</p><p>You slightly drool at the thought.</p><p>"Look, y/n!" Bokuto stands in front of you wearing a pink apron, "Don't I look so hot?"</p><p>He flexes his arm. You giggle as Bokuto happily preheats the oven.</p><p>Akaashi looks at you, "Wanna start mixing the batter?"</p><p>You wipe the drool on the corner of your mouth and nod. You grab the mixer from his hand and try to mix the tough batter. "Uh..."</p><p>Akaashi puts his hand over yours. "Here. Lemme help you."</p><p>
  <b>*Akaashi's POV*</b>
</p><p>I hover closely over y/n. She's probably a couple inches shorter than me because I can easily rest my chin on her head if I wanted to. Y/n's hands are small compared to mine. I wonder how small they would look on my chest? I can't stop thinking about her hands going through my black hair. Then, her arms wrapping around my neck...</p><p>I clear my throat slightly and say softly into y/n's ear, "See... you should mix it more slowly to not make a mess." Her hair smells nice... I think it's lavender?</p><p>Y/n nods and is so focused on not making a mess that she doesn't notice Bokuto's flash going off when he takes a picture of you two. I look up and glare at Bokuto.</p><p>"What are you doing, Bokuto-san?" I warn. I don't want y/n to think we're being creepy. We already invaded her home, and now Bokuto is taking pictures of her...</p><p>
  <em>I gotta ask him for that picture.</em>
</p><p>"Nothing..." He shrugs, "Just making memories!"</p><p>Y/n finally looks up, "Bokuto, you should start cutting out the cookies."</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>*Y/n's POV*</b>
</p><p><b></b>Just when you throw in the tray of cookies in the oven, you hear the front door open.</p><p>"Hey, y/n! I smell something sweet..." Your mom comes through the door. She pauses when she sees the guests. "Oh! We have visitors?" She says. She smiles and waves at Akaashi and Bokuto, "Why hello, dears."</p><p>Bokuto grins. "Nice house, Mrs. L/N!"</p><p>Akaashi elbows his side, "You don't say that Bokuto! You're supposed to greet her first."</p><p>Akaashi bows his head and says, "Hello, Mrs. L/n. Your daughter was sweet enough to let us come over. I"m sorry for disturbing you."</p><p>Your mom laughs and waves it off, "Eh, it's no big deal. Now let's eat some cookies!"</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><b></b>Akaashi and Bokuto had already left when you were washing the dishes and then your mom lets out a small laugh.</p><p>You look at her, "What's up?"</p><p>She shakes her head, "Nothing... just Bokuto is pretty cute, isn't he?"</p><p>You smile, "Haha, yeah."</p><p>She lifts a sly eyebrow, "And that Akaashi is really pretty, right?"</p><p>You pause to think about Akaashi's gorgeous face. "Yeah, I know." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm uploading the chapters of the book by a couple chapters a day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys after work today," You say on the phone. You grab the keys to the shop and unlock the entrance since it's opening time already. "I get out around 2, so you guys could be at the cafe at like 1:30."</p><p>"Sounds great!" says Kaori on the other end of the call.</p><p>You end the call and sigh. Since it's the holidays, the jewelry store in the mall you work at gets pretty busy. So that means you're super busy with customers taking their sweet time on choosing something for their partner.</p><p>
  <em>I wish someone cared enough to buy me something pretty.</em>
</p><p>You roll your eyes. <em>Nah, nevermind. I don't need anybody.</em></p><p><em>Your crush on Akaashi says otherwise...</em> another inner voice says.</p><p>You try to ignore your thoughts when your coworker, Kousei, enters through the back door.</p><p>"Hey, pretty lady!" Kousei grins. He smooths his black button up and his light brown hair.</p><p>You smile back, "Hey, Kousei. You ready for another busy day?"</p><p>Kousei's head droops. "I really hate the holidays. It's just a time where people can show the fact that they are in a relationship."</p><p>You roll your eyes, "Come on, Kousei. The holidays aren't just about romantic relationships."</p><p>Kousei ignores you and continues to mope. "All this jewelry, and I still can't win a girl."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>"This bracelet is rose gold, which is a perfect color for a lady and I think matches the holidays theme colors!" You hear Kousei say while you're back in the employee room. You peek into the main shop and freeze when you see him.</p><p>Kousei is helping Akaashi choose something.</p><p>You slink behind Kousei while Akaashi was busy looking down at the see through display.</p><p>"Hm. Yeah, that one is really nice." Akaashi mutters to himself while examining the one article. He finally looks up and his eyes widen when he sees you. "Oh- y/n?"</p><p>You give him a tight, closed smile. "Hi, Akaashi."</p><p>Kousei looks back and forth between you two. "You guys know each other?"</p><p>You nod, "He's a classmate."</p><p>Kousei barely whispers, "Just a classmate?"</p><p>Akaashi eyes are trained on you, "Yeah...so, you work here, y/n?"</p><p>"Looks like it. So...you're getting something?" You say with a tight voice.</p><p>Akaashi nods, "Yeah... Sir, I'll take that one you're talking about."</p><p>Kousei nods and unlocks the showcase. He carefully takes out the bracelet and heads to the back to wrap it up. So that leaves you and Akaashi standing there.</p><p>"So... who's the bracelet for?" You ask while trying not to act so bothered.</p><p>Akaashi rubs his neck, "Just someone special."</p><p>You notice the faint blush on his cheeks. "Oh. Cool." Your eyes catch another customer looking at a watch. "See you," you say quickly and walk off with Akaashi eyes staring at you.</p><p>
  <em>This doesn't bother me at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>When you place your hot chocolate on the small coffee table, you slump on the chair. Kaori and Yukie look at each other then at you with concern.</p><p>You sigh. "I saw Akaashi at work today."</p><p>They gasp. Kaori says, "Like.. at the jewelry store?"</p><p>You roll your eyes, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that's where I work."</p><p>"Did he buy something?" Yukie asks.</p><p>Your head droops and you take a sip of your drink. "He bought a rose-gold bracelet."</p><p>Their eyes widen. You continue, "He said it was for someone special. I'm jealous."</p><p>Yukie smiles, "Of course, you're jealous. I mean you like him, right?"</p><p>You cover your eyes in embarrassment. "Is it that obvious?"</p><p>Kaori shrugs and reaches for her coffee with a weird amount of whipped cream on top of it, "Not really. I mean it doesn't seem like the all-observant Akaashi knows."</p><p>Yukie pats your shoulder. "Maybe the bracelet is for his mom?"</p><p>You whine, "He would've said it's for his mom. You know he wouldn't be embarrassed to say that."</p><p>Yukie thoughtfully nods in agreement. "Maybe it's for you...? Well, to be honest, he does seem to mention your name a weird amount of times during practice. He probably likes you"</p><p>The feeling of hope leaves your heart as fast as it came. "But it doesn't make sense that he would buy something that was meant for me while I'm right there..." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You really didn't want to talk to Akaashi today. You're back at your desk with your head down. You decide to pretend you're sleeping instead of studying because you didn't want Akaashi to talk to you this period.</p><p>
  <em>I might just go these next few weeks without talking to him. At least until the holidays past, so I'll know he gave that bracelet away by then.</em>
</p><p><em>"That is the worst logic you have ever come up with" </em>another voice says.</p><p>You softly huff. <em>I just don't feel like talking to him when I know he still has that bracelet. I don't want to ask him who it was for specifically and then end up being hurt.</em></p><p>"Aghaashi," You hear Bokuto whisper as soft as he can (which isn't soft at all) next to you, "Can I wake up y/n? I wanna talk to her. :("</p><p>"No, Bokuto-san. Don't you see that she's sleeping? Leave her be," The sweet Akaashi (properly) whispers back.</p><p>"Fine," Bokuto huffs.</p><p>When the bell finally rings, you lazily lift your head.</p><p>"Y/N!" Bokuto exclaims. "Hi!"</p><p>You smile and quickly glance at Akaashi who's been observing you the entire class time with his green blue eyes.</p><p>You look away, grab your bag, and when you lift your foot to dart away, Bokuto grabs your wrist and pouts, "Y/n, hang out with us while we do some extra practice after school today! We've barely talked today..."</p><p>"Uh," You pause. "Okay..."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><em>Okay, maybe I have been overreacting a bit today, </em>You think as you make your way through the empty halls to the gym where you expect to see Bokuto and Akaashi.<em> They are basically my only friends other than Kaori and Yukie, and Kousei. If I stop talking to Akaashi, that makes my short list of friends even shorter. </em></p><p>Right when you step into the gym, Bokuto immediately greets you as if he has been watching the door the entire time. "Hey, y/n! Toss me some balls so that I can spike them!" </p><p>You pause, "Isn't that what Akaashi is for?" </p><p>Bokuto waves it off, "Forget about Akaashi-"</p><p>"I'm literally standing right here, Bokuto-san." Akaashi grumbles.</p><p>"-just grab that volleyball and show me what you got!" Bokuto continues ignoring Akaashi.</p><p>You giggle. "Alright."</p><p>
  <b>**AKAASHI'S POV***</b>
</p><p>My eyes follow your movements as you bend down to pick up the ball. This was the first time you've really shown emotion today. I wonder what has gotten into you lately? I would ask you if you're okay, but I'm not sure if we're that close...</p><p>"Akaashiii. Stop staring at y/n, and watch me spike!" Boktuo grumbles. Y/n turns to look at me with a small blush on her cheeks. <em>Jeez, Bokuto...</em></p><p>I sigh. "Okay."</p><p>
  <b>**Y/N's POV**</b>
</p><p><b></b>You toss the ball high in the air. Honestly, you're not sure if you set it right, and it's no help that an official setter is watching you. Akaashi's eyes have been set on you and you're starting to feel very self-conscious of your movements. Suddenly, your arms don't feel normal by your sides. Are you even standing correctly? Is my posture all right?</p><p>"Nice set, y/n." You hear Akaashi shout out. You look at him with a slight smile. We both know that set was so not good. But either way, Bokuto found a way to slam it into the other side of the net.</p><p>"Heyyy! Y/n, you should try spiking one too! Akaashi! Set a ball for her!!" Bokuto exclaims.</p><p>You tilt your head. Spike a ball? Bruh, you can barely roll your body to the other side of your bed. But Bokuto is giving you such cute puppy eyes you can't resist.</p><p>You roll your eyes. "Fineee."</p><p>You look towards Akaashi who's still sitting there. You jerk your chin to tell him to get up already and set a ball for you. Akaashi sighs, looks down, and stands up.</p><p>When Akaashi's hands set the ball to you, you try to run and jump to it. Your hand barely touches the ball and when you land, your foot loses balance and your body falls to the side.</p><p>"OW!" You exclaim. It seems you skinned your elbow a bit when you fell.</p><p>"Oh my God, y/n, are you okay?" Akaashi gasps. He bends down and grabs your elbow. "Does it really hurt?"</p><p>You shrug. "Nah, I'm just being dramatic."</p><p>Akaashi narrows his eyes and reaches out his thumb to touch your elbow. You wince a bit. Akaashi immediately notices this and gives you a "are you serious" look. You grin a bit. "Okay, maybe I'm not <em>that </em>okay."</p><p>"Come on. I'll patch you up." Akaashi says as he grabs your arm to pull you up. "We'll be right back, Bokuto-san."</p><p>Akaashi drags you to the bathroom in the locker room. You look around and see all the light blue lockers and a couple of sneakers on the ground. You blush thinking about all the cute guys that would change in here. Akaashi doesn't seem to notice your lewd thoughts and pats the counter of the sink. "Sit here."</p><p>You nod and lift yourself up without trying to strain yourself. You watch as Akaashi bends down to take out the first-aid kit in the drawer of the sink. You can help but watch the muscles of his thighs visibly contract as he bends. When he straightens up, you make eye contact.</p><p>"Uh.. sorry for the disturbance, Akaashi. Didn't mean to suddenly make you a doctor." You nervously say. He's standing between your legs as he takes out a bandaid from the box while watching you.</p><p>He shrugs. "It's all good. Nothing I'm not used to. Bokuto tends to injure himself a lot."</p><p>"Oh... cool."</p><p>Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. You wave your hands in front of him. "Wait, not cool that Bokuto injures himself. It's just cool that you know how to take care of people... Does that make sense? I'm sorry."</p><p>Akaashi chuckles. Then, he suddenly leans in. You freeze. You divert your gaze to his shoulder. Eye contact in this position is way too scary. You feel his breath on your cheek, and suddenly, it's gone. You look at his face and his eyes are gleaming. You look down at his hands and he has a napkin in them.</p><p>"Sorry. Needed a tissue from behind you."</p><p>You look behind you and see the tissue box. "Oh."</p><p>
  <em>YOU'RE SO DUMB, Y/N!</em>
</p><p>You look back at him with a huge blush. Akaashi smiles slightly. "Y/n..."</p><p>You perk up. "Yes?"</p><p>"We're friends, right?"</p><p>You pause. <em>Oof. </em>"Uh, yeah?"</p><p>Akaashi tilts his head. "You don't seem too sure..."</p><p>You shake your head "Uh, sorry. I mean, yes, we're friends. Of course, we're friends!"</p><p>Akaashi smiles. "Alright." He grabs your elbow and cleans it with the tissue and alcohol and carefully places a bandaid over it.</p><p>"All good to go!" And he winks at you. You freeze with your eyes wide and he turns away to walk back to the gym.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened? </em>
  <em>What. Just. Happened.</em>
</p><p>You lift yourself off of the counter. <em>I'm getting out of here.</em></p><p>You run out of the locker room. Bokuto and Akaashi turn to look at you with surprised faces.</p><p>You pause. "Uh. I think I'm gonna go home now. Don't wanna strain my elbow or something. See ya!" You quickly pick up your bag and skip through the gym.</p><p>Bokuto quirks his head. "What's up with y/n?"</p><p>Akaashi shrugs. "Don't have a clue." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I need to relax. </em>You look at the time. It's already 7 in the evening and your mom left to work. <em>Actually, this is the perfect time to take a bath.</em></p><p>You put aside your finished homework and stripped off your clothes in the bathroom. You put the bathroom lights on dim and slid into the warm bath water. You close your eyes and you can't help but think about Akaashi. You sigh. <em>Romance kinda sucks.</em></p><p>When 15 minutes pass, you get up and put on a bathrobe and carefully place a facemask on your face. When you enter your bedroom, your phone starts ringing. You look at the screen and you see Yukie and Kaori inviting you to a group facetime. You smile and pick up the phone.</p><p>When your screen loads you say, "Hey guys!"</p><p>"Ayyy"</p><p>"What's up, y/n?"</p><p>"Oh my God, why you look like that?"</p><p>You roll your eyes. "It's a facemask. Duhhh. I'm having a night dedicated to myself :)"</p><p>"Ooooh," Yukie exclaims, "We're gonna join you then, hehe. I'm gonna go grab some watermelon bites."</p><p>"Yo," Kaori says, "Did you see the new episode of <em>Love Me, Love Me Not</em>?"</p><p>You gasp, "Oh my God, noo. I totally forgot about it haha."</p><p>Yukie comes back to the screen with her watermelon and says, "Well, I'm going to spoil it for you. I cannot believe homeboy decided to cheat on our main girl :/"</p><p>You gasp. "HE. DID. NOT."</p><p>Kaori shrugs, "Actually, I kinda expected it."</p><p>You're about to reply, but you suddenly hear the doorbell ring.</p><p>
  <em>Huh? Mom is currently working, so it's definitely not her...</em>
</p><p>You look at your phone, "I'll be back in a minute, someone's at the door."</p><p>You place your phone down and tighten your bathrobe as you walk down the stairs. You peep through the peephole on the door and freeze.</p><p>
  <em>AKAASHI??!!!</em>
</p><p>You quickly throw open the door and Akaashi's eyes widen as he takes in your appearance.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Akaashi?" You ask, very surprised.</p><p>"Uh...your face..." Akaashi mutters.</p><p>You quirk your head not knowing what he's talking about, but it takes you a second to realize that you are not in the best state. Your hand comes to your face and you feel the facemask. "Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry. Give me a minute. But come in. Please."</p><p>You open the door wider to let Akaashi in, but you don't see the slight smirk Akaashi has on his face.</p><p>"Uh, just sit here. I'll be back." You point to the kitchen stool and then run up the stairs.</p><p>You roughly grab your phone and whisper fiercely to Yukie and Kaori. "Guys. Guys. Guys. Akaashi is HERE."</p><p>"AHHH," Yukie exclaims.</p><p>Kaori winks. "Go get 'em, tiger. But not looking like that..."</p><p>You roll your eyes, "Whateverrr. Bye, guys."</p><p>You go to your bathroom to wash your face and make sure your hair is just a bit more presentable. Then, you put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt that says <em>Let's Taco Bout It</em> and head down the stairs again. When your feet touch the first floor, you see Akaashi standing in front of some family portraits hanging on the wall. Akaashi glances back at you and back at the frame where a picture of you and your parents was.</p><p>"That's your mom... is that your dad?" He asks when he points to your dad's face.</p><p>"Yeahh. He's working overseas right now, in the United States," You say.</p><p>Akaashi nods with a cool expression, then his eyes move to your baby picture. "This you? You were a chubby baby..." He asks though he already knows the answer.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Not a very flattering picture." You mutter as you walk closer to him.</p><p>He shrugs and breaks into a smile for the first time in the evening. "I think you look cute."</p><p>You feel embarrassed and blush a bit and finally ask him, "Wait, what are you even doing here, haha."</p><p>Akaashi looks at you, "Oh, right. I brought you a bento box." He smiles and lifts a wrapped box. "I wanted to make sure you are okay after storming off today." (<em>Though he secretly understands why you left so quickly.</em>)</p><p>Your eyes widen. "Oh." You then smile, "Thank you!"</p><p>"I also brought another one to eat with you if that's okay..." He slightly scratches the back of his head.</p><p>You nod eagerly (maybe too eagerly). <em>Jeez, calm down. You're going to seem so desperate to him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh, shut up. I can't stop myself. He's just so dreamy.</em>
</p><p>You open your bento box and the delicious smell invades your nose, so you can't help but hum with glee. Akaashi watches you as you pick up some chopsticks and grab some vegetables. The two of you eat in a comfortable silence until you grab some more vegetables with your chopsticks and swallow.</p><p>The food went down the wrong pipe.</p><p>You start coughing and your throat constricts immensely.</p><p>You're choking.</p><p>Akaashi's eyes widen and he quickly gets out of his seat. "Oh my God, y/n!"</p><p>He wraps his arms tightly around you and successfully makes you spit out the chunk of food. You fall to the ground and heavily gasp.</p><p>Akaashi crouches next to you, "Are you okay? Was I too rough?"</p><p>You shake your head and can't help but laugh. You laugh so hard and it leaves Akaashi very confused.</p><p>You gasp for air, "I'm sorry. That was so embarrassing and scary."</p><p>Once Akaashi understood that you tend to laugh in these weird situations, he starts to laugh with you. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 12</b>
</p><p><b></b>The last bell of the day rings. The last bell before winter break.</p><p><em>Finally, </em>you sigh.</p><p>You pick up your bag and head out.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if the boys are going to still practice today?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, knowing Bokuto, he would want to practice everyday.</em>
</p><p>You nod to yourself and your feet head towards the gym one last time. When you hear a faint squeaking sound, you're sure the boys are in the gym. You peek inside, and you were right. There was poor Akaashi standing awkwardly while Bokuto gathered the volleyballs he had already spiked.</p><p>Akaashi glances around and when he spots you he straightens his posture. "Y/n..."</p><p>At the sound of your name, Bokuto looks up and when he sees you, he smiles wide. "Hey hey hey! Y/n! What's up? Oh oh, I'm having a party over winter break! You should come! You're coming."</p><p>Akaashi, "Bokuto-san, give her a minute to respond."</p><p>You cautiously walk closer to them, "Uh. Sure, I mean, why not?"</p><p>Bokuto exclaims, "Aw yeah!" while Akaashi just smiles a bit.</p><p>"I'm glad you're coming." Akaashi whispers as Bokuto keeps rambling about the types of foods he's going to serve at the party.</p><p>You met his eyes which were looking at you softly for a second and looked away, "Uh, yeah."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not gonna do any of the homework my teachers left me to do over break.</em>
</p><p>You sigh and plop on your bed. <em>I think I'm just going to sleep...</em></p><p>As you try to close your eyes to take a nap, your phone goes off with a text notification. You roll your eyes and pick up your phone. You look at the name and it's...</p><p>Akaashi.</p><p>
  <em>Uh.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>                                           Akaashi ;)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi ;)</b>
</p><p>Hey</p><p>
  <b>                                                                              Me</b>
</p><p>                                                                                HI</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi;)</b>
</p><p>What you up to? I don't have hw so I'm kinda bored.</p><p>Your eyes widen. <em>He wants to talk to me??</em></p><p>
  <b>                                                                           Me</b>
</p><p>                      Nothing much actually. And I</p><p>                     don't got any plans for over break either</p><p>                      Haha</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi ;)</b>
</p><p>I guess that means we can hangout</p><p>more often. Preferably without</p><p>Bokuto-san...</p><p>
  <b>                                                                         Me</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                                          Whats the tea on that?</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi ;)</b>
</p><p>Haha. I just want US to get closer u know?</p><p>You pause. "AHHHHH"</p><p>You take a deep breath. "Okay. Yolo."</p><p>
  <b>                                                                      Me</b>
</p><p>                                                Yeah, me too😊</p><p>
  <b>Akaashi ;)</b>
</p><p>Wanna facetime?</p><p>                                                                    <b>Me</b></p><p>YES</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 13</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you think this is good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well how should I know? It's not like we're invited to parties like all the time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, is this my first school party?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, this is sad.</em>
</p><p>"UGHHHH." You exclaim in frustration. "I literally don't know what to wear."</p><p>A knock on your bedroom door surprises you. "Hello?"</p><p>Your mom comes in. "Hey, hon. Are you good?"</p><p>You sigh,"Yeah.. It's just..."</p><p>Your mom peers at you curiously and with love. "Yes...?"</p><p>You look at your mom with exasperated eyes. "I don't know what to wear."</p><p>Your mom pauses. "Oh. HAHA. You should've said something earlier. You know, back in my days, I would love to go to parties."</p><p>You roll your eyes, "Um. Okay."</p><p>Your mom looks at the closet, "Well, this is a Christmas party, I'm assuming, so some plaid could be in there."</p><p>You shake your head, " I don't want it to be like straight up red plaid. That's too obvious."</p><p>Your mom nods thoughtfully. "Oh! I have a dress that might be good."</p><p>Your mom leaves and quickly comes back with a plaid dress. "Try it on. Oh, but with a shirt under because it's cold."</p><p>
  
</p><p>You pause. "Oh." Then you smile, " I really like it, actually."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>You knock the door at around 8 in the evening. The door quickly flies open and you're presented with Bokuto's cheerful face with an elf hat.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!!! Y/n!!!! Welcome to the party," he says and winks.</p><p>You happily return his smile, "Hi. I got apple cider, haha." You carefully lift the bottle in your hand.</p><p>"Oh, dope! Come in, come in!" He opens the door wider and lets you walk in.</p><p>When you step into his living room, you see a warm glow lighting up the room. You don't see Akaashi, but Kuroo, the rest of the Fukurodani team, and another dude with blood roots you don't know were dancing and eating cookies.</p><p>"Y/n!!" They all greet you.</p><p>You wave, "Uh, hey, guys."</p><p>"Hello once again, y/n." Kuroo approaches you with a sly smile.</p><p>You smile shyly, "Hi. I didn't know you would be here."</p><p>Kuroo laughs, "Well, I didn't know you would be here either. I'm glad though."</p><p>You blush slightly. Then, suddenly someone smacks Kuroo's arm.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>The guy with the blonde roots grunts. "Stop flirting with her. No one likes you."</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes, "Oh, Kenma. You don't know that."</p><p>Kenma shakes his head. "I'm sorry, y/n. Kuroo doesn't know how to shut up."</p><p>You laugh, "It's all good."</p><p>"Hey, guys," A voice comes from behind you.</p><p>You turn and widen your eyes. "Akaashi! Hi!"</p><p>He looks at you with soft eyes, "You're here..."</p><p>Kuroo narrows his eyes. "I'm here, too, Akaashi."</p><p>Akaashi rolls his eyes, "I already talked to you, Kuroo."</p><p>Unlike Kuroo, Kenma takes the hint and drags Kuroo away from you two. Then, Akaashi replaces Kuroo's spot. "How you doing..."</p><p>You smile with a slight blush, "Good! Good... Uh, you look good!"</p><p>Akaashi glances at his outfit which was made of a sweater over a collared shirt.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Uh, thanks. I like your dress. You look pretty," He says as he feels the hem of your dress and his eyes meet yours.</p><p>Butterflies start going crazy in your stomach and a huge blush covers your cheeks, "Heh, thank you. Are you going to dance?"</p><p>He glances at the middle of the living room where Konoha was trying his best to follow Kuroo's dance moves.</p><p>"I'm not sure..." He says. He looks like he really wants to get out of there. "Do you want a drink?"</p><p>You nod, "Sure!"</p><p>Akaashi nods and slides pass you to the kitchen. Before you go sit down, Bokuto grabs your arm. "Heyyyy! Dance with me!!!"</p><p>You giggle. "Haha, okayy." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 14</b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
  <em>You're here... Where you should be... Snow is falling as the carolers sing...</em>
</p><p>Bokuto's arm is your waist and his other hand is holding yours.</p><p>"JUST WASN'T THE SAMEEE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS DAYYYY," he sings loudly. You laugh out loud and sing along with him while Kuroo cheers you guys on.</p><p>"I like your dress by the way," Bokuto whispers. You smile and pinch his cute cheeks.</p><p>"Thank you, Bo." Bokuto grins. When your gaze shifts to the side, you meet Akaashi's stare. You wave at him, and he blushes a bit, but you're too far to notice. He acknowledges your wave by lifting his hand since both of his hands were full from holding hot chocolate.</p><p>Bokuto notices your eyes on Akaashi, so he looks at him and waves him over. "Ayo, Agaashii. Dance with us!"</p><p>Akaashi freezes when he hears Bokuto. He points to himself with a questioning face. Bokuto nods. He carefully places the drinks to the side and struts over to you guys.</p><p>"So... how do I dance?" He asks softly.</p><p>Bokuto pats Akaashi back in pity. "You just do."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Bokuto grabs Akaashi's arm and places it around you. You freeze and so does Akaashi.</p><p>"Ayo! Kuroo! Change the song!" Bokuto exclaims.</p><p>"You got it!" And then he puts on <em>Walking In A Winter Wonderland.</em></p><p>Bokuto leaves you two, and Akaashi seems to finally get some courage as he pulls you closer to his chest. He looks down at you with his piercing blue eyes and his breath hits your cheek. His hand is gripped on your waist while the other is gently holding your hand to the side.</p><p>"I'm sorry about this." He whispers softly as he glances at the rest of the crowd. Bokuto and Kuroo are jokingly slow dancing together.</p><p>You look at him sweetly. "It's okay. I think it's fun."</p><p>As the song went on, you lay your head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I haven't seen you since we came out of school. How have you been?"</p><p>You chuckle lightly, "Well, I've been working and baking a lot."</p><p>Akaashi lays his cheek on top of your head, "That's good. I mean, I stopped by the mall a couple of times, but I didn't want to disturb your work."</p><p>Your head shoots up accidentally shoving Akaashi's face up too.</p><p>"What? Why??? I would've wanted to see you. You would've made my day better..."</p><p>Akaashi smiles, "Yeah?"</p><p>You nod with your lips tight. Akaashi stares at you intently and he slightly leans in. When you are just about to lean in closer, Bokuto puts his hands on both of your shoulders.</p><p>"Heyyy. Let's countdown to midnight!!! It's going to be Christmas in like a couple of minutes!!" Bokuto grins.</p><p>Akaashi clears his throat and lets go of you. "Alright."</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p><b></b>"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone shouts. Well, except Kenma and Akaashi. Bokuto picks you up and twirls you around while you give a big laugh. He suddenly stops when Akaashi roughly grips Bokuto's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't be so rough, <em>Bokuto-san,</em>" Akaashi says with a warning tone. Bokuto smiles sheepishly and apologizes.</p><p>As everyone continues to eat and talk amongst themselves, your recieve a text. You look down at your phone and you see your mom texted you.</p><p>
  <em>Hi hon, it's getting late. You should come home now.</em>
</p><p>You sigh and reply, <em>On my way.</em></p><p>You look up and say, "Hey, guys. I gotta go now, haha."</p><p>Bokuto pouts, "Aww goodbye, y/n!" He hugs you tightly and the rest of the team does the same. Well, except Kenma and Akaashi.</p><p>You wave at everybody as you close the door behind you. As you walk down the front steps through the snowing night, the door opens again. You quickly turn around and see Akaashi breathing heavily.</p><p>"Y/n..."</p><p>You widen your eyes. "Oh, what's up, Akaashi?"</p><p>He walks across the snow closer to you and reaches into his pocket. You narrow your eyes and gasp when you see something reflect in the moonlight.</p><p>It's the bracelet Akaashi bought that day.</p><p>"I... I felt like waiting a bit to get closer to you before giving this." He whispers as he tenderly grabs your hand and slips the bracelet onto your wrist. " I like you, Y/n L/n."</p><p>You open your mouth to respond, but before you could say something, he kisses you.</p><p>
  <b>(HIS POV: He wanted an opportunity to feel your lips before you would reject him.)</b>
</p><p>He holds your cheek as he quickly leans in and presses his lips to yours. You freeze in surprise for a second before softening into his kiss. Your hand brushes through his hair and the other stays flat on his chest. His other arm tightly wraps around your waist as you both melt in each other's embrace.</p><p>When you separate for an intake of air, you giggle. "You never let me answer."</p><p>You stroke his cheek with your thumb. "I like you too, Akaashi. A lot."</p><p>Akaashi's face lights up. "Call me Keiji."</p><p>You smile and Akaashi leans in once more to give you a peck on the lips. "You'll be my girlfriend, then?"</p><p>You hum and whisper, "Of course, Keiji."</p><p>The front door opens again and Bokuto comes out. "Where's Aka-"</p><p>He pauses when he sees you two close to each other. "DID YOU GUYS KISS??"</p><p>Akaashi sighs, "Bokuto-san, it's midnight. Use your indoor voice."</p><p>Bokuto ignores him and looks at you, "DID YOU GUYS KISSSS?????"</p><p>You giggle and nervously nod. Bokuto shoves a fist into the air. "AHHH. I'm sooo happy for you. But doesn't that mean you guys will ditch me..? :("</p><p>You wave your hands frantically. "What? No, of course no-"</p><p>"Yes." Akaashi says.</p><p>"Keiji!" You warn.</p><p>He looks at you with mischievous eyes, "Yes, sweetheart?"</p><p>You freeze and your face heats up despite standing in the cold.</p><p>"Ewwwww," Bokuto pretends to gag.</p><p>"Shut up, Bokuto-san." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15: Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 15:</b>
</p><p>"Oh my gawd, look at that house. I think that's the best one we've seen so far!" You gasp in delight. You forced Keiji to drive you around and look at houses decorated with Christmas lights the day after you got together. The two of you look out the car window to see a huge house with the best decorations.</p><p>"It's sooo pretty!" You exclaim.</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>You look back at him, and he was already staring at you. The lights of the festive neighborhood makes his pretty face glow and his eye color pop out. He leans over the center console of the car and softly places his lips on yours.</p><p>"Wanna come over and make some cookies?" He asks with a smile. "Though, Bokuto might pop up, just warning you."</p><p>You laugh, "Yes, yes. Of course!"</p><p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p><p>
  <b>------</b>
</p><p>Hey I saw a comment on wattpad saying someone should draw Akaashi in his apron.... so.... i drew it</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my wattpad where I also have an Akaashi oneshot collection @OneHappyKayla</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>